role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Tammi (Cyber-Kitties)
Tammi is an anthropomorphic cat and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Tammi is the most sensible and intelligent of the Cyber-Kitties, though she is still prone to her moments of sillyness. She often acts as the voice of reason for the trio, often giving out some advice and figuring out what to do, often suggesting they come up with better strategies or investigate. However, do to her tendency to also be the least effective in combat (being better suited in terms of defensive), she is also isn't taking seriously by her comrades at times, much to her annoyance. She also prefers to be non-violent, however she does not like turning a blind eye to evil either. History Debut: The Cats The Internet Forgot Tammi made her first appearance in RP where she along with Morgana and Alex first appeared traveling to the main universe (specifically at Maine). While there, Morgana believed that they should become better heroes in order to not fall into obscurity again, which Tammi agreed with, but also suggested that they find a new place if they were going to spend their time there. Then however Vernonn came. Seeing their chance, Tammi, Alex, and Morgana then decided to fight him off---only for Vernonn to then sic Shrekzilla on them. Shrekzilla then trashed the three cat girls around, then prepared to finish them off with his onion breath; before then Redman came in and threw his Red Arrow at his (Shrekzilla's chest). Redman then repeatedly stabbed at Shrekzilla with his Red Arrow and then his Red Knife, to which then Shrekzilla fired his Onion Breath against him. Redman got furious and then proceeded to beat Shrekzilla to a bloody pulp with his fists, before then finally lifting him up the ground, then throwing him into the air; then using his Red Thunder against him, blowing up Shrekzilla and finally killing him. Having been saved, Tammi and the other Cyber-Kitties then were about to thank Redman, only for Redman to then abruptly leave. So then the three catgirls left. Morgana then questioned whether they'd become recurring characters or not, to which Tammi replied that she was unsure. Vengeance of the Nerds Tammi reappeared when she, Morgana and Alex started doing....absoluteley nothing. However once it started raining H-Boxes and everybody was hooked onto it, Tammi suggested they investigate---only for them to get addicted to it as well. Hours later, after all three of them went to take a bathroom break, Redman then appeared and smashed their H-Box, then leaving behind a letter to them. Once the three Cyber-Kitties returned, they noticed their H-Box was destroyed. Tammi spotted the letter and then translated it (as it was written in Japanese). While the first time they got it wrong, the second time Tammi translated read that they needed to get their act together and to not fall into a trap. Tammi and other Cyber-Kitties then went outside, to which they then found out Nerdatron was behind all of this (and Vernonn and Mini-Vernonn). Once again, the Cyber-Kitties fought off Nerdatron, however he was too much of a challenge for the cats, forcing them to run from his Pencil Missiles. However then Redman came back and fought off Nerdatron. With Morgana's help, Redman and the Cyber-Kitties were then able to destroy Nerdatron. Following this, the Cyber-Kitties went home, playing different video games at home and proceeding to comment on how their glad not to be zombies (as they mindlessly stare at the screen and twiddle their thumbs). Abilities * Magic: '''Tammi is well-versed in magic, with even her hiccups being able to cause random bouts of magic. * '''Sharp Claws: Tammi can user her sharp claws for combat. Trivia * Tammi is the only Cyber-Kitty to so far acknowledge Redman has been helping them out. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Kaijin Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)